Akatsuki What?
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: another reentered story. Two girl trade places but it seems they aren't as different as they think.
1. Prologue

I glared at the back of the man i have come to hate. He must have guessed i would have done that because he started to chuckle. "Those dagger eyes won't work," his dark, intimidating voice came. Then he left me in this room alone....again. He always had a way to irritate me. 'Just hold on,' I thought to myself. I don't know what I'm waiting for. I haven't seen anyone other than that man and his allies.

Let me elaborate: I'm here in this room, which is god knows where. That's the other problem: I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! The farthest I've been to actual air is my small, barred, window.

Okay so maybe that's not enough information. Let me try again; I'm Isza. I'm 15 years old and a girl. I'm 5' 4" and well i guess you could say I'm a big tomboy. I have brown hair that does a number of colors....I mean that it can look red, orange, blonde, black, or auburn in different lights....but it's mostly brown. I have brown eyes that are very observant.

Well enough about me, because i don't want to ruin the whole story. I'm going to give at least some information about how i think i got here. You see one day i was lying happily in my bed when i felt like i was falling. I opened my eyes and i find that not only am i not in my room, that also there was someone in the new one....in the bed across from mine. My first thought: Kidnapped.

Using my basic survival instincts...ah screw it i ran. But i didn't get far because this wierd guy steps in front of me before i could get out of the room. And that i where it all started. The hate, the confusion, and the room.

Well finding out that not only did everyone in that strange place know me and who i was...they kept thinking I was out of my mind for saying i had no idea who they were! Well the longer i stayed, since they made it apparent i did know them and that i wasn't leaving, I began to find changes in myself. Like for instance i can now fight like oneof those weird ninja guys you would see on TV. And also i find that I have mellowed out. I was once hyperactive and easily distracted, now i'm more laid back and on gaurd. Oh and i can't forgetto tell you that everytime i sneeze, i disappear. Weird i know.

Well as time progressed i came to find that not only did i know the hated guy, but that he was my partner. In some weird organization called the Akatsuki. I met Pein. Ha! That is whatI actually said when he went high and mighty with "Call me Leader" crap. Yeah not the smartest go around on my part. Well luckily, orif you can call it luck, he seemed amused by it....like i have laughed at him before for it. Like we were old friends....or family.

Well then i met the oh so charming Hidan. Man did i think i was messed up before! The guy freaking stabs himself for pleasure...talk about bondage. Speaking of which his partner Kakuzu has these weird things that he says is apart of him. I just don't want to know what part......and please don't tell him about that bondage crack i made.

The only normal one seemed to be...well who am i kidding? None of them are normal...And maybe that's why i'm in this room, maybe for life. Maybe that's why HE comes in here everyday and messes with me knowing i can't chase him out the door.  
The Hate.  
The room.  
Tobi/Madara...


	2. Chapter 1

I'm lazily laying on my bed not really caring that i have the feeling i was being watched. I mean what am i saying?! Of course i'm being watched and no it's not a phobia. They all think i'm crazy because of the 'fake story' i keep giving them. How could it be fake....don't answer that. For all i know they are just playing stupid.

The door opened and i popped up in the bed. Ok that's just a habit. I don't know what i'm expecting when i do that but dang does it leave me lightheaded as the blood rushes downward in my body. Everything goes black for a minute and the only thing i can hear is a sound that is like sandpaper being rubbed together. I'm sure some of you must know what i mean.

Well when i can see again I'm looking at the gut of Konan. I look up and pout. "Why are you so tall," I inquired childishly. Man even my voice has changed from almost deep to a monotone, high pitched sound. The sound of it made my ears ring making me wish the sandpaper would come back. Konan chuckled and sat down on the bed beside me. Ever since I had woken up in this hell-hole i have found that whoever i must have traded places with(you see that's my new theory), must have been in a close relationship with Konan.....man am i hoping that this person wasn't a guy because that would be plain weird.

"Isza why are you playing around? I mean please drop this act and return to normal, for me at least," Konan said. Then i got the most amazing idea ever: Play along! Ok maybe not the most amazing but hey it's all i've got at the moment. "how exactly is my normal self," I asked, in a playful sort of way. Konan smiled brightly at me as if she had won the prize.

Konan paused and thought about it. "Well for one you don't normally hate Tobi," she inquired pointing at the empty bed. I only shrugged then i quickly asked, still in that playful voice, "He's not my boyfriend is he?" Konan smirked and then chuckled. "No don't worry about that." I sighed in relief; the last thing i wanted was to fake a relationship with someone i didn't even like to begin with.

"Go on," I said. I was going to find out as much about my replacement as possible....Oh my god! since when did i start sounding so analytical....and holy crap I know big words. What the hell is happening with me!!! I shook that off and then Konan laughed. "You're really going all out with this aren't you? Well lets see, Deidara is basically your friend, Sasori kind of avoids you for some reason that one you will have to find out by yourself, Itachi well, i guess he would kind of be a sort of gaurdian for you...."

I gave her a weird look. "What does he guard me from," I asked bewildered. "Well no one really knows but every time you seem hurt or scared he's there in a minute...kind of like you're family. But that's crazy." I shrugged not really caring because as far as i was concerned, this place was crazy. I mean that Deidara guy has freaking mouths on his hands that makes me shrink back from him touching me. That Sasori kid, or guy, is like some kid of human-puppet....man what an oxymoron....there goes those big words again! And what's weird about that is i actually know what they mean! My mom would be proud.

Konan went on with my self-prep on myself. Apparently I and she are only really close friends (thank God!!!). Her partner was Pein, or Leader. She saw my scoff and told me that i had never called him Leader since he **was** a family friend. To which family i don't know but i didn't feel like getting into that at the moment. The Hidan guy was like a brother to me...which was weird because he looked like the grim reaper and i couldn't see me and him acting brotherly towards each other. His partner was Kakuzu and apparently he was close enough to be my enemy. I hid a smirk at that thought because when we talked the day i woke up he certainly didn't seem like he had hated me or the replacement at all.....but again for all i know he was just crazy.

Once finished on the people i inquired about myself. "Well you are pretty quiet but then again you speak up alot as well." I inwardly laughed because i was that way anyways. So i'm guessing that there wasn't much of a difference between me and this other girl....who apparently had my name as well. Hmmm, they do say that you have at least 6 or 7 twins in the world. I wonder, if me replacing her is correct, where she is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isza woke up and rubbed her head. 'Man that ninja sure was stronger than she looked.' she thought. Then, instead of Itachi by her bedside when she woke up, asking her if she was ok, there was a cat. It turned to Isza and meowed almost as in question.

'What the hell,' she thought pushing the cat off the bed. It fell off but meowed again. This then gave Isza a look that told her she wasn't in Akatsuki anymore. She heard someone in the other room. Instinctivly, Isza reached for her kunai only to find them no longer there. 'So it appears i have been kidnapped,' Isza thought cooly to herself.

Still, she got out of the strange bed and out of the door. The cat rushed out of the room earning a woman's laughter in the other room. Isza stepped around quickly into the way of a woman who resembeled Isza a lot. "Oh Pay, you scared me," she chuckled. "Who is this Pay? That isn't me," she answered annoyed. The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Alright 'Isza'," in a mocking voice. Then it got serious, "But remember i'm your mother so i have the right to call you the name i gave you as a baby."

Isza, using her basic survival instincts, merely smiled and turned around. She walked back into the room and closed her door. 'I have to find a way back to the Akatsuki. Man i bet Pein's having a fit without me there! These people are crazy!!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan had already left. She offered to let me out of the room but i refused. I sat back down on the bed with the new information she had told me.

~thinking back~

Konan sighed, "Gee i never thought that fight would leave you like this. Itachi rushed you back so fast he said he saw some kind of light before he got back to the hideout." I looked at her incredeously. "What fight?" Konan looked at me and said, "Well you and Itachi were on a mission to retrieve a scroll. You see you go around with every member so you don't have a permanant partner...." Gee that makes me sound like a whore, i thought before she could continue. "Well you were seen and that started a fight. According to Itachi you were knocked out which made him bring you back here. He kept going on about a light."

~back to present~

That's it! The light! Somehow that light has something to do with my strange appearance in this place. I had to question Itachi about it as soon as possible.

Man it's just too weird sounding smart!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok why does it seem that I sounded so brave when I thought about this plan but now I'm just plain scared? Alright I had decided to go find this Itachi character and question him about that light. Well it probably would have happen....if a big mutant plant guy didn't walk by my door.

I stifled a yelp and silently closed my door. 'Ok that must be Zetsu,' I thought as I sat on my bed again. What was my relationship to him again? Oh yeah apparently him and I are sort of friends. I shuddered. Yeah right! I mean I'm really not a judgmental person but I think I have grounds to judge here since I really don't know where I am!

Wow now I sound like a hypocrite.....

Well since my scardy cat got the better of me i decided to finally get enough courage to look around the room. I didn't before because there was always someone in the room, mainly that Tobi guy, so i would only pretend like i wasn't awake. Now though I was pretty sure that no one was even near my room. How i knew that, i really don't know but a day here i noticed i have gotten more analytical.....I have to stop doing that.

So i get off the bed and walk around. I now take notice that the room was only lit by the two lamps, one by my bedside and one by Tobi's. Why did they bunk a boy and girl in the same room? Is it some kind of trap?

.....Sorry random moment.....

Walking over to the nearest wall i notice that in the sort of dim light, there was a bookcase. Probably nothing i wanted to touch but hey it is on my side of the room. Me being the person i am i turn, now curious, to squint to see that indeed (since when did i use the word indeed??) Tobi had his own bookcase. So i 50% knew that this bookcase was safe. I chuckled to myself thinking now with sudden realization, that if curiosity did kill the cat, lets face it I would be one dead kitty.

That poor kitty that started that saying....sorry another random moment...

I scour the wall trying to see anything else. Then i came to a door. I slowly open it and see it's a bathroom. I made a note to make sure it was only my bathroom. Well with my side of the room, i decided to look at the other. Well the latter was only like mine....luckily for me with its own bathroom as well.

Happy and content i sat back down. I looked at the nightstand that held the lamp and began to look through it, trying to get some idea of what kind of person i had switched with. Well the only thing i found was clothes. What kind of person only kept clothes in a nightstand....don't answer that. I closed the drawers and sighed.

"Couldn't find something?"

I jumped at the voice. I snap my head over to the direction of the door to find that, hurray for me, Itachi!!!! I felt so lucky....but then i felt nervous. I mean how was i to approach the matter? I don't know this guy! For all I know he wanted to hurt me...wait didn't that chick say something about how he always wanted to make sure i never got hurt? That's right so that means that he wouldn't hurt me. How lucky!

"Umm. No," I said. Ok so I'm not really a talking kind of person in these situations but hey who would be? Itachi walked over and sat down by me. I found this odd but i had to remember that I'm trying to play along with all of this. Question is what would the real Isza do in this situation. Then i got to wondering if the girl's real name was Isza like mine was Pay. I changed it because i really didn't like the one-syllable name.

"Konan thought that you wanted to talk about what happened," Itachi inquired. I looked at him and nodded anxiously. He nodded back and continued on about some mission and got kind of in detail with how the fight started so i stopped him.

"I want to know about the light," I say.

Itachi paused for a minute and i wondered if I had said something wrong. Apparently not because he continued shortly. "Well you see I was hoping you knew about that." 'Crap!' i thought.

"Well what do you remember about that? Did you happen to see anything when the light showed up?"

"Hn." What the heck kind of answer was that?! I asked him a freaking question! Itachi saw my peeved expression and shook his head. "I don't really remember anything but you seemed to get lightweight for a minute as i ran through it." He stopped and looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but hey I've never been good at reading people's emotions.

"I'm sorry i let you get hurt Isza."

I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about i..." "No you don't understand. It was my fault the fight even started. If i had listened to you i wouldn't have taken the risk of the shorter route back."

I looked at him again kind of weirded out that a guy would even care that much for me. I mean he acted as though I was his sister or something.

Itachi must have taken my silence like it was normal because when i looked up at him again he was patiently waiting. "Um. Thanks for the concern but I'm ok aren't I?"

Itachi looked at me incredulously. Like i was the crazy one, which i probably was to their standards. Then he looked like he smirked and stood up. "I'll give that answer to the injury. But i really came down here to tell you that Leader wants you to come to lunch...IN person."

I paused scared at the fact of facing everyone else. Then i decided that I should suck it up and take the chance. I stood up and followed Itachi out the door.

Man what am i getting myself into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isza was looking through the messy but somehow normal room of the apparent Pay girl. Pay had pictures of herself with her friends and Isza was shocked to find that Pay looked just like her. Isza shrugged that off and continued on to Pay's closet. It too was an organized mess but again Isza just shrugged it off. The first thing she found was a bag that looked like it contained some kind of weapon. Eagerly, Isza opened the bag only to find some kind of sports instrument. Then she remembered something that was near one of Pay's pictures. 'So this is used to play tennis,' she thought as she slipped it back in.

Her next target was the computer that was conveniently in Pay's own room. She looked through the various icons until she found the one she was looking for. The pictures.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright remind me to never do that again! I have never been so nervous/shy in my entire 15 years of life. The whole time seemed to be revolved around staring at me as well as talking. I normally don't talk to strangers and trust me these guys don't get much stranger than this. All my bravado was gone as soon as i had entered the room and all eyes met mine. I don't like to be the center of attention so being the smart-aleck i am i yelled and pointed across the room, "Look a distraction!" That earned hysteria among the men.

Man this is exhausting!

I mean i nearly nodded and gave short answers which must be normal with the other girl. The thing I'm proud of myself for was that i didn't run out of the room. Ok this is making me sound like the shy, cowardly girl I'm not. On a normal basis I'm the one in the class that would be considered a teacher's pet. You know the one that would talk to the teacher like a friend and do my work in the emo corner of the room. Hey don't blame me for the seating charts!

Anyways I am now walking back to my room with the Tobi character. He reminded me of one of my acquaintances back home. Child-like and never stops talking. I really don't mind that at all though, i mean come on that is how the majority of my friends act on a normal basis. The only thing that bothered me was that i knew as soon as me and him were alone in our room he would change and would act differently...

Not that way you perves! Heh, well we get to the door and he opens it for me. He literally pushed me into the room. I nearly fell to the floor if it not for my ability to catch myself, if that made any sense at all. "Where's the fire," I asked him.

"You were taking too long," he answered. I pouted earning a chuckle from him. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately Isza." That's it I snapped! I turned around and said to him, "My name isn't Isza it's Pay, and stop talking to me like you know me because i don't know who any of you are let alone know where I am."

My hand covered my mouth. I can't believe i just did that. Tobi looked at me like i was crazy. It was only then that i noticed that he had taken that orange, lollipop mask off. He walked towards me and towered in front of me for a second. 'Dang it he's too tall!' i yelled in my mind. I can take people being taller than me but i absolutely hate it when they think they can use there height to their advantage.

"Isza stop the charade. It's you and i know it," he said in a stern voice. "Well," I said determined to defend myself, "I think you might want to check on that again." He looked down at me again and i swear, either I'm completely crazy or his eyes just turned red. I could have guessed that a normal person would have gone wide-eyed and scream. But hey who said i was normal? I got on my tip toes to get a closer look.

"How did you get those contacts in so fast?"

"What contacts?" He seemed bewildered if not offended.

"The ones in your eyes that make them look red," i stated.

He sighed, amusement flashing through his now red eyes. "I don't know how long you want to play this game but I'd advise you to stop it around me," he threatened.

I pouted and returned yet again, "What game?! This isn't a game! I really don't know where I am! Isza isn't even my name, it's Pay. I just use 'Isza' because i don't like my usual one-syllable name!"

Man do i need to learn how to keep my mouth shut! He'd seemed to of had enough because he pushed me back onto my bed and towered over me, holding my hands above my head? He was now Madara; and to tell you the truth i think i would have preferred him not to be that.

Being the girl i was, the close contact made me mad. 'No way buddy! That's for the guy i marry,' I thought angrily. I brought my knee up and used it. He winced at the pain but didn't let go. "That's not a normal move with you," he panted, obviously not macho enough to not show the effect of my knee in his groin, "but that doesn't matter. Isza you will stop this now if you value anything."

I rolled my eyes and he relinquished (darn this smart language) both my hands to one of his hands and his now free hand was around my throat. He wasn't even squeezing it or even doing anything, but the threat was made clear. "Look, I don't care whether or not you believe me but I know who I am. If you'll get over yourself for two seconds, I will tell you what I think hap..."

Well so much for that plan. His hand squeezed around my neck and despite the position I was in, I remained calm. I knew to take slow breaths and try to conserve my breath. How i knew it, i don't know blame it on the new world I'm in. Madara smirked. "Well that certainly isn't something Isza would do but who knows." His hand left my throat and was placed by my head. "I might end up liking the new way you are acting," he whispered as his lowered his head. Now finally, my eyes go wide. No it wasn't when he magically put those red contacts in or when he pushed me on the bed in the first place but now! Dude I'm one messed up girl.

I turned my head and his lips met my neck. He didn't seem to mind that at all as he went to work right there. Then i remembered one thing Konan had told me: Itachi. I noticed he had moved his hand over my mouth but i worked it to where i was able to bite down....HARD. He yelped at the sudden pain and looked at the small amount of blood i had drawn. That hurt though! My teeth where aching where they had seemed to hit his bone.

I scream. Simply put. Madara glared at me not caring and slapped me causing me to stop. 'What is up with this strength?! Is he Superman's cousin or something?' I thought as i dealt with the stinging on my cheek. Since my first scream didn't work i decided to try it again as i felt that Madara had started up again.

And the only thing i can say now was thank God for lungs! Instead of a scream i specifically yelled for Itachi. And low and behold he magically appeared in the room. "Madara what are you doing," he asked. I looked up at Itachi and saw that he too had those red contacts.

I think it's a fashion trend.

What surprised me the most was that no one else came? I guess Isza calling for Itachi wasn't that weird. Or they just didn't care. Madara sat up but didn't let me go. "Go away Itachi," he hissed at him. Itachi sighed. "You know you can't do that to her no matter what power you have over Leader."

Madara growled. If not for the situation i would have laughed. But i didn't want to say anything. After a minute or hour, which is what it felt like, of staring at each other, Madara released me and i dashed behind Itachi. I was glad to find that Itachi was maybe only three feet taller than me so he hid me completely.

'What kind of family let's teenagers actually have a shaving cream fight in their own kitchen,' Isza thought. Despite her ninja ways, she thought that would be fun. Living with the Akatsuki did have it's upsides but all-in-all: boring.

After all the pictures were looked through she decided to look and see about the movie part on Pay's computer. She was surprised to find that Pay was very good at using her movie making app on her own computer. Isza could tell that Pay was smart. Not because of the movies but because of all the academic medals in her room. She also found that Pay had a thing for cats while Isza really didn't care that much.

Just as she was going to get up from the desk, something popped up showing a picture of a girl. Isza recognized her as the Bunny girl. She really didn't believe that was the red headed girls name but she seen no other name on the tags.

Isza clicked OK on the pop up and was surprised to see that Bunny was using this device to talk to Pay. "Hey Isza!" Bunny had typed in. Isza shrugged and typed in "Hey Bunny!" back and clicked enter. Despite this new technology Isza caught on quickly. Plus she had had some training on how to use a computer.

Bunny's reply was quick, "Alright long story short: Mom said it was ok for me to spend the night. Lol my mom was very mature about it!"

Isza paused and smiled. 'Better get used to this because i think i might be here for a long time.'


	5. Chapter 4

Isza was all-in-all confused at Pay's best friend. 'She reminds me a bit of Deidara in a way.' she thought. "Hey Isza are you going to sit there looking serious or are we going to party," Bunny asked happily.

"I didn't know this was a party," Isza replied calmly.

Bunny laughed. "You idiot! That's the whole reason I'm here. Remember you were throwing a party today." Bunny continued to laugh. Isza however didn't find it funny. She was never much of a party person. But then she figured she might as well meet the girl's friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed in relief when Tobi left the room. After a moment Itachi turned around sharply almost knocking me off my feet. "Man what's with you," i inquired. He looked down at me, curse his height anyways, with those red contacts in his eyes. "Isza what where you thinking? You know better than to fight back with him," he semi-yelled at me making me wince.

I never liked anyone yelling at me for some reason which was probably the reason i preferred to be the teachers pet. Still feeling bold, i snap back with, "I was only telling him the truth!" Great now i was mad! I cry when i get so mad that i want to hit something which onetime resulted with me bruising my right hand.

Itachi looked startled at my shaking figure. Obviously Isza never acted like this but who cares!? I don't, they need to take the truth!

"I'm not Isza my real name is Pay! Itachi I'm not sure how i got here but i think me and the real Isza switched places whenever you went through that light." Itachi looked down at me bewildered. He put a hand on my shoulder, which i think is kind of an odd gesture, and said, "Isza i think you need to lay down. You apparently.."

"I can't believe this," I yell no longer concerned with drawing attention to myself. "I thought you would...argh! Forget it!" I ran from him and locked myself in the bathroom. By this time i was shaking harder and crying. I know that's not the most brave thing to do but hey who said i was brave.

After about a few minutes, there was a small knock on the door. I glare at the door as if to burn the person on the other side that i knew was Itachi.

"Is- i mean Pay open the door," came another voice, one that i apparently don't remember. Not wanting to really wanting to face more than one person at the moment I said, "Buzz off!" I knew that I probably should be more considerate to the person since he did call me by my real name but at the moment I couldn't care less.

There was a light click followed by another one. I disregarded it until the same voice replied with, "That probably wouldn't work considering i have the keys."

I snapped around to find an orange haired man. I then reminded myself that this was Pein.

I glared at him. I've seem to be doing that a lot lately with these people. Pein smirked at the sight. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for us, Pay.." "Why are you calling me that?" I cut him off.

"You keep saying that your name is Pay. But why do you respond to Isza," he inquired. I sighed. This felt like it was going to be a long night. "I don't like my name. It's boring and plain."

"Then why make a big deal about us calling you Isza?" he asked leaning against the door. I shrugged and stated, "It's because I know none of you believe me so, as a result, none of you get to call me by my real name until you fully believe me."

Pein stared at me for a while.

After what seemed like ten years, mine and Pein's little talk was over. I blew off the steam with talking which was probably his goal. Hey I'm not complaining! I think that was a better way than beating the crap out of someone.

I was now in an extra room after requesting....ok no more like demanding it. I told Pein that for one i didn't like the girl-guy arrangement in the first place and two i preferred being in a room alone....especially when asleep. I know it's sounding like I'm little miss prissy but at that moment I thought I'd at least try. It was a wonder how i didn't lose sleep the last few days since I had to make absolutely sure that Madara was asleep before i considered closing my eyes.

I sat on the bed Indian-style thinking about the day's events. 'Figures the day i decided to play along with this messed up hell-hole, was the day i blow it completely.' I thought. In a way it was funny. I do have my serious moments and don't get me wrong i can act, but i don't know what i may do when seriously mad, which is why i try not to get that way. I mean someone could push a button and that would piss me off. Then, if someone keeps pushing that button, i will explode to say....and no i don't mean that seriously, darn Deidara.

I look out the VERY small window in the room and see that the sun is setting. Well nah duh we just had dinner. But i remember seeing some light before going into the....well i guess the kitchen.

I lie fully down onto the bed and slide into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isza laughed. She had to admit Pay knew how to pick interesting friends, funny at that. All of them reminded her of someone in the Akatsuki. Her other best friend Farran reminded her of Pein.....though she wasn't heavily pierced.

She went into the bathroom to escape them for a while. 'Well this is fun but i think once this is over i will focus on getting back to my world.'


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and man was that some crappy sleep...if you could call it that. I was so restless; I hope Isza isn't and insomniac because i love my sleep. It's my most peaceful time. If that was taken away i would probably go insane...if I'm already not. I sat up and gave a silent yawn. I really never got what that meant but hey i find myself doing it from time to time.

I don't know what i was hoping, but it didn't come true. Once i got out of the shower and was fully dressed, a blonde was in my room. I was going to ask him who he was when i remembered him as Deidara, the friend. I could see why he wore a friendly expression on his face.

And i thought i had woken up from this nightmare world!

"Feel like coming to breakfast, un?"

I shook my head. He smirked and said, "Thought so. That's why i brought it to you, yeah." He moved to show a tray he had put on my bed. All the contents on it were definantly stuff i couldn't eat.

"Um...I'm a vegetarian." Boy did his mouth drop and did he have a look that said 'Holy Crap! You've got to be kidding me!' I wanted to laugh but when he shook his head i didn't. "Very funny."

I pouted. "I really am! For a year now. Meaning if i ate that you would be short one Isza," I said my voice getting high-pitched in my defense. Deidara sighed.

"Man when Leader said that you were going to act different i didn't think you would take it this far, I- i mean Pay, hmm."

"Don't call me that!"

"But you made a big deal about it last night."

"Doesn't mean i want to be called by that name. I just wanted you idiots to know who i really am!"

He shook his head again. "STOP DOING THAT," I yelled. To mean when people constantly do that, it's very annoying. I mean it makes me want to put a cat in a microwave...

Don't ask.

After another minute Deidara left with the tray after i made sure that the toast on it was safe for me to eat. Hey being a vegetarian isn't as easy as everyone thinks!

There was a knock on the door a few hours later. I had occupied the time with an hour of sleep and scouring through everything in the room. So far all i found was well nothing.  
I told the person to come in. I looked up and glared at the man in the orange mask which he was quick to take off after closing the door.

This is where you came in.

* * *

Isza was glad but also kind of sad that the party was over. While Pay's friends were entertaining, she found that she herself was slowly changing. Her being a laid-back quiet girl, was now turning into a well a sort of party girl.

What the hell happened to her?

* * *

As i said before this is where you came in. He had come in and after a minute left laughing as i glared at him. This continued for about three days....always at the same time.

I still refused to leave the room, though Pein made it very clear that he wanted me to. Well I'm too stubborn to give in and apparently Isza was as well. I really want to meet Isza so i can compare her to me in my own perspective. I started to wonder what she was doing at the moment when i realized the bad timing for all of this....my party. If this girl is as good as Konan explained, then she probably went ahead being me, like i tried to do for all of but eight hours before i snapped. Say what you want but I figure those eight hours a personal best.

I wondered if she figured out that my friends are just as messed up as her....if not worse. I pouted knowing that i had missed out on a shaving cream fight i had planned..... Don't judge me it's fun.

Was i going to actually miss out on everything in my real life? Tennis, parties, late night phone calls, and my friends and family? That was enough to make me depressed, if i already wasn't at that point. I mean how i picture it is that I'm a child without their favorite toy......

When did i get so philosophical?

By the first day in this new room i had already memorized every feature once i got in it...Shut up I'm a very detail-noticing person! I can't help it I'm so analytical...

At the moment I'm pacing the now light filled room. I had snuck some lamps in here when everyone was asleep thanks to Itachi. I think I'm glad that he's around. I mean i still hope that he and Isza weren't a thing but hey Itachi reminds me of my oldest brother who one time wanted to beat a boy that broke up with me on Valentines Day.

Crappie i know but i convinced him not to. I stopped in front of the wall and turned around. Moments later i wasn't met by a wall but a door in my face. I had been so focused on the path i had chosen i didn't notice someone slowly open the door. I heard a chuckle.

"It's not funny," I pouted crossing my arms over my chest like a child in defense. "You have to admit that it was." Wait, I don't recognize that voice! I thought i had met all of these people but apparently not because when i looked up I was staring at well i don't know how to explain this one. He wore no expression except a smug look as if he had succeeded in something. Then when i noticed that he didn't look real I finally recognized him as the puppet, Sasori.

To be truthful when i thought of Sasori I wanted to call him Pinocchio and sing him the "I got no Strings" song. Though it seemed original, i still wanted to do it.

"What do you want?" I asked still glowering up at him.

Sasori smirked. 'Wait doesn't he normally avoid Isza...oh yeah he must either really believe that I'm not Isza or he's looking for a chance to pick on Isza while she's down and crazy.' I thought as i finally stood up.

I was content to find that he was maybe an inch taller than me which i had no problem with compared to the three inches Itachi had on me.

He closed the door, which made me nervous for some reason. Well maybe i could guess why because for all i know the whole reason he might avoid Isza is because he's a psycho rapist. Despite the seriousness about that, i wanted to laugh at the thought.

"I need to talk to you...about getting the real Isza back." He said simply.

I couldn't describe in words how ecstatic that made me feel.

* * *

Isza waited patiently. That's all she could do considering she doesn't know how to get home in the first place. She was starting to miss everybody, even the dumb Kakuzu. Though she wasn't to the point to where she was missing her little orange masked 'friend' with a secret personality.

The thought of him made her even more anxious to get back to save Pay from him and his evil ways. She went through the list of people in her head:

'Pein definantly won't try anything, since he might think that Pay is me.

Konan doesn't roll that way with girls, and won't try to harm her.

Hidan might try something and that scares me....though nothing too bad i hope.

Kakuzu would most likely do nothing, being uncaring about it.

Deidara would probably already be her friend at this point.

Itachi would maybe hurt her or worse if i don't retake her place, because i can at least defend myself against him.

Zetsu isn't really there all that much so I'm not worried about him.

Tobi would be nice....But i don't want to even think of what Madara would do to the poor girl.

Kisame might kid around but he can take a hint....I hope.

And that's it.....OH CRAP! SASORI!!!!'

It was then that Isza realized what a deathtrap the Akatsuki would be for Pay.

* * *

**Yes this one is back. I need to continue with Otogakure What? as well so i needed to get this one up ASAP. but i figured....hey why not do it seperatly. unlike the other one, this one doesn't have a real time limit....though i would like to finish it the same time as Colliding Worlds. **

**~~Gaara-Rulezzz(ie:Payton)**


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't like her," I questioned. At this moment i was quit umcomfortable. We were both sitting on the bed, him not too far from me. He looked too comforable on the bed and for some reason that bothered me. Images of what Madara flashed through my head. This man...puppet...whatever he is, better not try anything or I'll drop the 'bow on him.

"It's not so much hate, it's more like we stay away from each other."

"Why?"

He seemed hesitant to answer my question but did anyway, "The funny thing is is that it's just kind of been that way. We would talk from time to time, but would never be called friends. She has the real reason behind her dislike of me but i don't really care all that much." 'No need to tell the girl everything,' Sasori thought with a smirk.

Alright he's not telling me something, I've decided this!

But nonetheless, what the hell is with that, i didn't pry him for more answers. I don't like to make people feel like they have to tell me anything. I consider that a betraying of trust...for some odd reason. Don't question my mind!

Sasori sat up looking so serious i kind of got scared as i scooted a few inches away. He smirked at this but got serious again. "I heard you and Itachi mention a light," he started. "Eavesdropper." I teased him. He only shrugged. "Well he clarifyed that he only remembers you getting weightless for a second. But you never said if you remember anything."

"Because i seriously don't." I said shrugging. I really didn't that's why i'm trying to find out.

"So you absolutly don't remember the last thing you were doing before you woke up here?" Sasori inquired further. I looked at him incredeously. Ok now these words are getting annoying. "No i don't," I stated sharply.

He looked down at the floor, thoughtful for a minute...or hour or so. That's what it felt like. I fidgeted a bit waiting for him to say something more. Finally he did.

"You...weren't in a life or death situaion were you?"

I thought for a minute. How could i possibly be in a life or death situation. I'm only 15-year-old that plays tennis and doesn't even drive yet! The worst danger i'm in every day is worrying about not stabbing myself with a pencil while writing a paper in school...and that possibility isn't very big!

I gave him another look. He shook his head. It was like he, like almost everyone else in this place, didn't believe a word i said. Well it wasn't like i'm not used to that anyways. Don't get me wrong i'm a pretty truthful person but come on! Who ever listens to teenagers...and don't you dare say conselors!

Sasori then sighed and stood up. He paused a minute like he was deep thought. Then he looked down at me with some kind of weird look on his face. If you could even tell to begin with, I mean his face only made small movements. "I think i know how I can get you to switch places with her."

Those words were like an angelic chorus singing 'Hallelugh' at this point.

"But you're going to have to trust me enough to come to my room alone with me."

Well...bye bye angels; now i'm hearing a demon's laughter at how my hopes got crashed down on.

"What do you think i am? Some kind of prostitute," I yelled at him making him chuckle a bit. I really didn't know what was so funny.

"Would you just put aside you insecurities for an hour or so and just follow me," he asked impatiently already walking away toward the door. What did i make some silent agreement or something, because i started to get up and follow him. I looked down to see...When did he tie blue strings to me? These looked like halograms but I felt the pull of them as he walked me down the hall. It wasn't long until we were outside his door.

I gulped as he closed and locked the door behind me.

Goodbye virginity!

Isza yawned as she literally fell onto Pay's bed. She had made a point to remind herself that this was Pay's things not hers. Isza has always been that way because she wanted to make sure she didn't use anything that wasn't hers.

'Well Pay leads a weird life.' Isza said reflecting the days events in her head.

Then she sat up after an hour and was serious. She sat on the floor and flung the items she had collected throughout the days. Luckily, Pay's mom worked all the time and her dad didn't live with her so at the moment, Isza was alone.

'Time to get to work.'

I closed the door behind me, Sasori still using those blue strings. Then they dropped and the hologram idea came to mind again. What the hell is up with this place?

"I'm going to do something that will help you remember," Sasori said. I don't know but there's something about the way he wasn't looking at me made me think that this was a bad idea. I mean he has already proven that he could control me if he wanted to...isn't that a bad sign to be locked in a room with him?

"H..how," I stuttered. I could tell he knew i was nervous. He smirked and said, "Nervous?"

Man did i ever have a big 'DUH' face of all time! He walked closer to me and stopped right in front. "You don't do this much do you? Be alone in a room with a guy i mean."

I shrugged. "Why would i have a guy in my room anyways? I don't date." I stated simply. He gave me a surprised look. I only shrugged again taking a step back.

He turned around and made me follow him to a table and lay on it. By this time i was shaking so badly you could hear the table shudder underneath me. He used a rope to tie me to the table.

"this is going to hurt." he stated. Before i could make a protest he put something over my mouth rendering my vocal ability ziltch.

He got to where he was right beside my head and pushed something sharp into my ear. I gave a muffled scream as it punctured my eardrum. The dripping of my blood into some kind of pan was still louder than anything i have heard.

He smirked as i tried to fight, my moves getting less active as the sharp object going towards my brain. More blood went out of the puncture. "Finally." he whispered. The object stopped and i went wide eyed as all my movements, sight, and awareness left my body.

"Ok good it worked." I heard someone say. "Pay what i just did was connect a needle to your short term part of your brain so i can help you remember. you will only be able to respond with short answers. So when i ask you something respond to the best of your ability." It was odd but it sounded like he had a smirk in his voice. Was he proud of this? Did he even know if this would have worked or not? That thought gave me the chills.

"Were you at home?" It was amazing but i felt myself search through only that one part of my brain. "No" i answered. It didn't even sound like my voice. It sounded like a robotic monotone.

"Ok where were you?"

Again i brainstormed. "Outside. House." I felt him put a hand on my shoulder as he gestured for me to describe. "Running. Dog. No one...home." Then it all came back to me.

_Flashback:_

_I was outside after a hard day of school. I decided to take a walk down my nearly deserted neighborhood, ignoring my better instincts about it. I was maybe half-way down when i hear a low growl. I turn slightly only to fall down. when i lifted my head up i was face to face with a huge dog, a Rotweiler._

_It was vicious and homeless because I could see it's ribs. It growled and barked and snapped as it jumped at me. I wanted to scream but i knew no one would hear it. It sunk it's teeth into my arm, trying to rip it off. I could tell it was hunrgry, trying to get anything to eat it can. _

_But i have never known a dog trying to eat a human. _

_With this in mind i pushed to dog back and scrambled up. i had no other thought but to run..._

_End Flashback._

"Pay!" i heard as i heard a loud crash and a grunt. I felt the needle ripp out of my head and about two or three people's hands on me. They were shaking me and begging for me to stay with them.

Where would i go...

Isza gasped and grabbed her chest. 'what's happening?' she thought. Her ear started to hurt as she could no longer hear out of it. She gasped seeing the events of the day before she had woken up in this odd world.

_Flashback: _

_Isza hid behind a tree as Itachi took care of the two gaurds that were in their way. "Gee a bit overreaction much?" she asked slidding out from behind the tree. Itachi just smirked and motioned for them to go on ahead. _

_That was when the ambush started. ITachi tried his best to stay in front of her but it wouldn't work they kept driving him away. Isza summoned her sword and attacked the nearest to her, chopping his head off. _

_A woman attacked her next and Isza took care of her with a slice across her chest. The best thing about Isza's sword was that it never left the person in one piece. _

_That was when ten people jumped her. The sword was thrown away while the men mauled her. All she wanted to do was run..._

_End Flashback. _

Isza felt faint. She fell to her knees noiselessly and laid down on the ground as her vision went black. "Isza!"


	8. Chapter 7

So that's what happened! How could i forget? I was running with that dog behind me, snapping and barking, when my brother stops his car and jumps out of it. He had a gun with him for some reason. I had run behind him and he shot at the dog hitting it dead on between the eyes.

"Pay..." The voice sounded distant and unnormal. I didn't know that voice and that was all the reason to keep my eyes glued shut. There was also this annoying beeping noise that blared in my ears it seemed.

Wait...ears?

Yes that's right! I could hear out of both my ears! But how does that work? Didn't that man put a needle through it.

Then I remembered the situation. "Pay…" I finally recognized Pein's voice. I could also tell that someone was on the other side of the, well i guess i'm on a bed, sure feels like one.

"Maybe she still can't hear us," Itachi inquired. I could tell he was worried. Pein was too but he was really good at hiding it, "No she can. Look she's furrowing her eyebrows, that means she's awake."

I decided to save them any more agony and open my eyes. Once i did i regretted it. They were both staring down at me but my vision was blurry. "Pay, you're ok. Your vision will return soon." Pein told me. That didn't really make me feel better though.

"What happened," I asked. "We were hoping you would tell us that. Itachi went to look for you. He decided to ask Sasori if he'd seen you," Pein started.

"When i get in there he had a needle in your ear and I acted on the blood i saw on the floor. Pay i thought he was turning you into a puppet." Itachi said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head slowly. "He was...helping me remember. And i do! Itachi Isza and I did trade places. When she was close to death...I was too! I had been attacked by a dog..."

The two men were silent for a minute. Then i saw them exchange a look of...Guiltiness?

Finally Pein spoke, "Pay, you're right."

"What? Now you believe me!"

Pein put up a hand to silence me. "We all always knew that you weren't Isza...the whole time. In fact we've known you weren't Isza by the time you were born."

I looked at him bewildered.

He continued, "Pay...you and Isza are...twins."

-

"Isza please wake up!"

'Great i'm still here,' Isza thought as she opened her eyes finding herself still in Pay's room. Her hearing was fine now and she looked up at Bunny. "What are you doing here?" Isza asked.

"I forgot something, as usual. Why were you on the floor?" Bunny was worried, Isza could tell that much. Isza faked a yawn and Bunny seemed to get it.

After they found Bunny's shirt, Isza sat down on Pay's bed again. 'What was that all about...Sasori please tell me you didn't try anything!'

I did a double take on that. 'TWINS? how was that even remotely possible?' I thought to myself, still too stunned to speak. I only have two brothers, and both of them are older then me. I mean even my sister was waaaaay older than me. I couldn't possibly have a twin! I mean i have heard of the saying that everyone has at least 7 twins but come on this is rediculous!

Pein saw the surprise on my face. Ok i'll be honest i expected him to laugh or something but instead the freak looks down kind of sadly. What's up with that? Itachi had almost the same look on his face. I really couldn't tell he seemed to NEVER change his facial features.

Talk about 'if you keep doing that, your face will freeze.'

After what seemed like ten years, I said, "...How...wha.." Finally, frustrated with not being able to explain, i sighed. "Go on." There that's plain and simple! Pein looks up as Itachi does as well. They share a look and i begin to wonder if this was all a 'Haha we got you' moment.

I could only wish.

"Come with us. It's easier if you see," Pein says standing up from the chair he had pulled by the bed. Itachi stands up a second later and helps me to my feet. Once i steady myself by using to closest thing to lean on, cough Itachi cough, the three of us are walking down the hallway. I began to recognize the hallway we were in. It is the same hallway Sasori took me down.

A second later we passed Sasori's door. I was, at the moment, glad that Pein and Itachi were flanking me, Itachi to my left, Pein to my right. We kept going all the way down the hallway until we came upon a door that was at the end of it.

What the heck? 'Came upon'? I've gotta get a life...

I heard the jingle of keys as Pein inserted one of the keys on a small key ring and Itachi did something weird with his hands. In fact, i have seen it before. Freaks with their weird hand signals! Itachi closed his eyes like he was focusing. What was there to focus on? All you're doing is making some weird sign language.

Then Itachi opened his eyes and Pein turned the key. The door opened and they rushed me through. The door closed and i heard Pein lock it again. Man did my heart ever start beating! Still not over the anxiety of possible rape, the odds looked worse than when i was with Sasori. Lets see, one to hold and one to...sorry paranoia...

Itachi must have sensed this, because he leaned down and whispered, "Calm down. If you overreact...you don't want to know what happens." Pein whispered his agreement. I looked up at both of them and once again Itachi had those red contacts on. I then noticed that Pein also had some kind of weird contacts that made his eyes look ringed. These people have a thing with being normal...

We started walking forward again, this time more slowly. Was there a monster in here or something? My question was answered when we stepped into a room and Pein made that weird hand signal and tapped the wall beside him. The room lit up a light blue color.

In the room there were millions of tubes hooked up to a lot of wires each. I felt Pein's and Itachi's anxious eyes on me as i stepped forward to see what was in them. The tubes had things floating in a pinkish, red juice like substance. The first one had something that was spinning around. Wait, is that a..head?

I gasped and fell to the floor. the head had turned around...and it was me!

Isza was again sitting on the floor. she had a notebook, curtisy of Pay, and was writing down possible ways of getting out of this place. She waved the pencil between her fingers, a habit, as she looked down at the two ways she could get back to the hideout before anything bad happened to Pay.

Number one was to try to find a life threatening.

'That's no good because there's no assurance that it was the way i got here,' she thought.

Number two was to just hope the Akatsuki noticed Pay wasn't Isza and came back for her.

Isza smiled and chuckled lightly. 'Fat chance of that...'


	9. Chapter 8

Isza put two parts together. She wasn't thinking as rationally as before just due to the simple fact she was anxious to get back and save the girl from her own life. 'I'm not going to have this pinned on me.' Isza thought as she grabbed another piece from her pile and began working on it as well.

She knew this was going to take a good day or two. She just hoped Pay could hold on that long...

The head floated to where it wasn't facing me anymore. My heart was pounding so fast that i thought it would burst out of my chest. That definantly goes on "The Scariest Crap I've Ever Seen" list! My eyes still bugging, i turned my head to look at Pein and Itachi. They were both looking at the ground as if in sorrow.

What the...there's no words for this.

I slowly get up. For a minute i contemplate running the hell out of this room but i remembered that my face would then probably have an introduction with a locked door. So i turn and look at the two men in the room and gave them a 'what now?' look. I wait patiently for one of them to respond.

Well they didn't so i walk over to them and slap them both in one motion. "Hey! I want some answers!" I yelled at them. Itachi looks up at me and Pein did as well. They seemed to not even feel the sting of the slap...

Stupid machoistic, egotistic, men...

"If you promise not to get mad and yell we'll tell you," Pein finally answered. I nodded and he turned me back around and started to walk with me through the many tubes full of different pieces and forms of me. Itachi was walking behind me. What did they think i was going to run away? Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind!

We walked past the seemingly endless rows of tanks before we stopped. In front of us sat a computer of some kind. It looked kind of like something an evil scientist would have in their lab.

What am i saying?

Pein steps forward and motions for me to follow. Itachi stands behind for some reason, like he didn't want to be near the contraption in front of us. That's enough to make me nervous. I stood beside Pein as he touched a blue button right in the middle of the...well i guess the keypad. Suddenly, a bunch of numbers and figures popped up onto the screen, dancing across it like a conga line. It stopped after Pein tapped another button and started to roll some sort of ball that was by the blue button. I guess you could call it a fancy mouse?

"Read this." Pein said stepping back. I stepped closer and nearly went cross-eyed just trying to look at all the letters on the screen. Once the jumble cleared itself i started to read:

_LOG10937- Container 590332:  
Subject acting strangly due to abnormal cell production. Needs to be checked on._

LOG10944-Container 590332:  
Possible brain damage or memory lapses may be present. CAUTION! MAY ACT ODDLY!

LOG10969-Container 290332:  
CAUTION: UNIDENTIFIED PRESCENCE IN CONTAINER. REMOVE IMMEDIATLY!

LOG11000-Container 290332:  
Container ready to open.

WARNING: SEPERATION OF THE TWO LIFE FORMS MAY RESULT IN EARLY DESTRUCTION OF PROJECT. SEPERATE ONLY IF NECESSARY. BRAIN ACTIVITY HIGH, MEMORY FULL, PROCESS COMPLETE...


	10. Chapter 9

I stared at the last entry for a few seconds more. Pein and Itachi seemed to be waiting for me to respond, as usual. I, the one who usually won't stop talking, honestly had nothing to say.

Suddenly, something strange caught my nose. I wrinkled it, trying to hold the sneeze in. I couldn't because i sneezed big time. Then the strangest thing ever happened. I was no longer in the room with Pein and Itachi; instead i appeared outside in some sort of forest.

What the crap? Last time i checked, when you sneeze you don't appear in another place.

Oh yeah...i'm not in a **normal **world. Apparently that's one of Isza's ability. Man do i want to meet her, more badly now! I have never had a twin and now that i have one I'm estatic...darn.

I looked around trying to figure out where the hell i ended up in. I don't think i'm in the Akatsuki hideout anymore. I smirked at that thought. They were probably going crazy at this point.

_SNAP!_

I turn quickly around and come face to well chest with some sort of...well i guess man? He had large venus fly trap things coming out of him and he had a black and white face. Also...What the crap?He has yellow eyes!

**"I think you need to come back now Pay."** "We knew you would end up here, like always." I shreiked, actually shreiked when he spoke and reached out to grab me. I turned and started to run.

Now if only i didn't trip over a just appeared root. I looked down to see that it was actually coming out of the guy's...oh yeah...Zetsu's hand. It slowly dragged me towards him until he wrapped his arms around me and we started to sink into the ground.

Alright i could go through a lengthy discription about how much i freaked out but I'll skip it and get right to where i woke up again.

"I didn't hurt her. **she hurt herself. struggling like that. I had to hold one to make sure she didn't escape **and get crushed." Zetsu said explaining my condition to someone. I shuddered and sat up. "Pay. Don't move, I think you might be in shock." I felt like that was the understatement of the year.

I didn't look up. I said in a silent way, "Just get out and go away." Pein furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Pay let us explain..."

"Explain what?" I snapped and roughly slaped his hand away."Explain how basically my life has come to an end with me not knowing who this Isza girl is, who i could have been? You can't explain anything because you don't know anything! Maybe you should have thought about the effects of your idiotic projects before you did them!"

You have to give me props. I stood up to a bunch of ninjas! And lets just say i was pipeing mad. Pein sighed and motioned for everyone to get out. He followed behind them and shut the door silently. I finally let it out. I buried my face into my hands and cried. Going through everything that had happened. Pain, molestation (basically in my mind), and now betrayal. Why did this happen? Why couldn't Isza and I have been kept together? What now?

Suddenly i felt a pair of arms wrap around my weeping form and then noticed that the other side of the bed was dipped in signaling to me that someone was in the bed with me. I looked up slowly to see the man that i absolutely hated: Madara. Why was he now, of all flipping times, deciding to be nice to me and...comfort me? He wasn't saying anything just holding me close to him. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to push him away. Man do i hate strength, because he wouldn't let me go. He still didn't say anything. He pushed my head into his chest and whispered, "Just let it out..." For once, I happily obliged.

Isza looked at the device she had made. To put it simple it was a bomb. "This ought to bring me near death and send me back to my world." Isza said to herself.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to a, thank god, empty room. I shook remembering how odd, weird, wrong, and,plain and simple, disgusting it felt to have Madara holding me as i shook with tears. I havn't ever been the kind to like the close contact with someone of another sex. To me, that was just plain wrong. And i secretly think that he knew this but was using it against me as some cheap trick to...crap was i raped? No for some reason i felt like he did nothing to me last night.

I sat up slowly in the bed and sighed. Well i'm stuck here it seems. I can't even begin to think of how i could just fall into normal living with these people. I mean come on! Half of them wear some kind of contacts and two of them basically walk around dressed as a fish and giant plant. I shuddered again.

Why was it so cold in here?

I jumped when the door opened and then closed. I looked up quickly. I cocked my head at the man who had entered the room. He looked, all in all, like some kind of Muslim. I have nothing against them, and even have a few for friends, but when they normally walk around covering their head and sometimes face. Well then i remembered seeing him at the dinner table and thought of his name. Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked...i guessed pissed. Maybe a little relieved. What, did he want me to die but when it came down to it, he was relieved that i wasn't dead?

Man talk about messed up.

Kakuzu walked over to the side of the bed and stared down at me and i stared up at him with a look that said 'what do you want'? He sat down and i scooted away. He shook his head and said, "Pay...where is Isza?"

I growled at him and said, "Do you think if i knew that i would continue to be here?" Kakuzu chuckled. "I know. I also know everything else too. I was just trying to agrivate you."

I hate men sometimes...

"Kakuzu, stop scaring the brat." Well i hate to say it but who could **EVER** forget who Hidan was? Hidan walks in and sits on the other side of the bed. What is with these people and flanking me all the time? Actually, I don't really blame them all too much...i mean it's kind of obvious that if i was given the chance i would book it out of here.

"Just tell me what you want," i all but snapped at them. Hidan chuckled and said, "She sure doesn't like to beat around the bush." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said, "Leader thought that you could use some time out here. So we were told to take you with us on out next mission."

Told? Yeah right! By the look on his...eyes...i could tell that the last thing he wanted was for me to tag along with him and Hidan on some kind of errand...mission...whatever these guys do...

I shrugged and suddenly Hidan through some kind of clothing at me. "We'll be waiting out by your door. Don't freaking take too long," Hidan said walking with Kakuzu out the door. I looked down at the clothing and unfolded it.

Oh hell no! I am most certainly not wearing this revealing piece of clothing. I looked down at myself to find that i was wearing the same nightgown as i was two days before. It reminded me of something my grandmother would have worn. I looked closer on the material of clothing in my hands to see red and white cloud looking things on it in various places.

What the crap? I am not wearing this! I thought a moment and then got up and rumaged through the drawers in the nightstand beside the bed. I finally find the clothing i had worn the first day here. I put it on and tied the thing Hidan had handed me around my waist. There! If that doesn't make them happy, oh well! Do they really think i want to please them at this point? I stood up and exited the room. They look down at me, curse their height, with weird expressions. I put up a hand to stop any comments they were going to make about me and what i was wearing. They shrugged and we walked out of the hideout. Luckily, we ran into no one. These two i was with havn't really even said or done anything to me since i've gotten here so i was ok with them. But i put a thought in my mind that if they tried anything i would run like hell.

Isza said goodbye to Pay's mom as she walked out of the house, bag, which contained the bomb, on her back. She walked down the street and then turned into the woods, breaking into a run. She got far into the woods and ended up in a clearing where she prepared the bomb. She got a little bit away from it and grabbed the button that she had manually connected to the bomb itself to blow it up. She was at this point greatful that Deidara had taught her how to do this.

She held her breath and pressed the button. She heard a very small crack and looked to see that what was supposed to be the bomb had blown up like a small firecracker. She could here Deidara's disappoiting, but amused laughter now.


	12. Chapter 11

Ok tell me if this makes any sense: I'm being "held captive" by the "enemy", but I'm loving it! Does it?

You better be shaking your head no...

If not I will take the time to tell you what i mean. Hidan, Kakuzu, and I(What the crap **actual** proper English!) were walking up to some kind of building. Before we showed ourselves Kakuzu stopped me and said, "Don't show yourself until we're done. We'll come get you." Hidan looked like he was being taken to the candy store and was aloud to buy any and as much candy as he wanted.

Wow, talk about a long, overexzaggerated simile.

Anyways, I decide immediatlly, of course, to run away. Darn it though! Kakuzu must have noticed and/or thought of this when some sort of thick, black string came out of his arm and tied me to a tree. They walk away leaving me alone and all-in-all confused. Time passed and i was getting really bored. Then i heard some screaming and a something like a building crashing down.

What the hell happened?

Ok I immediatly regretted pondering that question when about an hour later Kakuzu and Hidan shows up and Kakuzu was carrying a dead body over his shoulder and Hidan was covered in what looked like blood stains. As the bindings dropped so do I. Hidan started to chuckle at the scared look in my eyes. I would bet that Kakuzu was smirking as well. "What do you expect," Hidan asked picking me up.

I didn't answer and just waited for them to start walking again. They soon did and I think I sometimes like being a girl. For one reason, when you look scared and the man was the one to laugh at it, the man, or in this case men, almost always has a little sign of regret and worry. I didn't care at this point, all i cared about was walking on the other side of Hidan, with that body out of my peripheral vision. Everything was quiet except for Hidan's increasing complaints. I could tell that Kakuzu was getting very aggrivated.

They soon started a man fight. Like my name for it? Kakuzu seemed to want Hidan to carry the body and Hidan refused and from there it went on. Then Hidan smirks and says, "Maybe we should make the girl hold it." He turns fully towards me with a cynical smile on his face. I do the mature thing: glare and stick my tongue out. I know very mature right! Both men chuckle and things grow quiet again.

We get to another building some time later. I looked and noticed that it was a bathroom area. What the crap? Both men go in and I, too tired to even think plop down on the stairs. A few minutes later, Hidan comes back out complaining about stenches and something else that I couldn't make out. He sits down beside me. I felt like striking a conversation with him, but couldn't think of anything that he would be interested in. Then i remembered seeing some kind of weird pendant around his his neck. I was just about to ask him when Hidan commented that it was about time Kakuzu was out of there.

We both turn to find a man there. I yelp and all but jump ten feet from my current sitting place. He freaking came out of nowhere, what else was i supposed to do? The man gave me a weird look but quickly returned his attention onto Hidan again. Hidan smirked and attacks the man. I start to back away, hoping to avoid conflict. Then i absolutly couldn't move and I noticed that Hidan couldn't either. I looked up and i saw someone on the roof and he seemed to have something black coming from his feet to me and Hidan. The man was going to attack Hidan when i saw Kakuzu come out and attack the guy on the roof. I could now move again but when i tried i ran into another guy who caught me in his arms. He put some kind of knife to my throat and we turned to face Hidan. Kakuzu was staying back, following Hidan's well, I guess order.

I counted about four people, including the one holding me, that was on the opposing team. I'll skip a lot and simply put it this way, a fight started. Hidan changed some weird color, started to stabbed himself...oh he just got his head chopped off and sewn back on...WHAT THE CRAP!

Sorry slight overreaction.

Well after that Kakuzu joined the fight. The man holding me let go but, oh joy, i was somehow overthrown and got knocked out.

Kakuzu growled when he heard Pein's message. 'Crap we need to get Pay back.' Hidan was thinking the same thing. He finished the man off, made a smart remark, and returned to Kakuzu's side. They turned and started to run the other way. "What about the brat," Hidan asks. "We'll get her when we come back." Kakuzu answers.

(At the hideout)

"WHAT!" Pein yelled in complete fury upon hearing the news about Pay not beind with Hidan and Kakuzu. "Geez we did everything we could. But you freaking **had **to have us back here so quickly that we didn't have a chance to rescue her."

Pein sighs and says, "We'll deal with it after this."

(with me!)

I groan rubb my head. "Are you alright," I hear a scratchy, almost annoying, voice ask. I open my eyes to find myself inside, in some kind of hospital room nonetheless. "Who are you," I ask looking at him. He gives me a smile and says, "I'm Naruto Uzimaki! And you?" I pause and say, "Pay..." His smile didn't drop. It was actually kind of different. "Where am I?" "You're in the Leaf Village. Why were you with those men?"

"Naruto!" I jumped at the yell. You'd think i'de be used to it by now but no i'm not. A blonde, busty lady walks into the room followed by some others. Is it me or does it feel like i'm the only 15 year old in the room?

"How are you feeling? I'm Tsunade," the blonde lady says to me, putting on a nice smile. I nodded. "I'm fine...where did those guys i was with go?" Hey kill me for being curious. Tsunade cocks an eyebrow and says, "They ran away." I sighed with relief. The last thing i wanted to do was go back to the Akatsuki's lair thingy. These people seemed nice enough...maybe i would like it better here.

"What is your relationship with them?" Naruto asks me.

Isza stared sadly at her sad attempt. She was back in Pay's room and was trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. 'I did everything Deidara told me to...i guess it wasn't as powerful as his clay.' Isza smirked, knowing Deidara would like that news when and if she got back.

She hoped it was soon.

**yes i added in manga references. Now the next chapters im going to warn you are another manga reference but i discovered, after rereading through these, that i had actually placed the references in the wrong order. You will see what i mean but hey i had to twist it to make it work with my story **

**Gaara-Rulezzz(Ie, Payton)**


	13. Chapter 12

Ok apparently, and much to my happiness, those freaks aren't coming for me. It has probably been two days since i have been in this village and i'm telling you, except for people being overly nice, I prefer it here. The boy i had been talking to earlier had left with some people, apparently to head off for...um yeah i really stopped listening because i was bored.

Anyways, i have been given some kind of room that was near the blonde lady. I think i might need to learn names don't you? It would probably make life easier. Now i now the boy's name was something like Naruto, heaven help me i don't remember his odd last name. Oh yeah boob lady was Tsunade...or something like that. I remember that she was like the mayor or something of the village.

Since i left the hospital thing, i have been under a sort of interrigation. I told them a thousan...Oh speak of the devil, there's the usual people now. Yay now you get to see the boring intterrigation i have to go through. Seriously, my answers aren't going to change, and yet they insist on asking me the same questions every day...well it's actually the second time but the first time was cut short because they saw i got tired. Well here i go.

I get up and open the door. I look up, darn my height, at some odd man. He had some kind of black bandana on his head and had scars on his face. Oh yeah, i met him the first time, Ibiki was his name. He had with him another tall man with long blonde hair pulled back. Now i haven't met him. Well Ibiki helped me with that pleasure by introducing him as Inoichi. The three of us sit down, me shying away because of my better instinct of being stuck in a room with a bunch of guys.

Shut up two **is **a lot of people...

Now the thing always starts as with some small talk. I'll skip that. Finally Ibiki asks, "You do know how dangerous those guys are, right?" I simply nod not wanting to put it in words again. I look at both of them, and i get a sudden feeling that i'm being searched through by just their eyes. I flinch. I don't know why but i do. They notice but don't question about it. They instead continue questioning me. I answer with little enthusiasm.

"Are you covering for them?" I shake my head no. "Why would I? I know nothing about them. And I really had just met them." They didn't look convinced. I'm skipping the rest and just say that a few hours later they left. The first thing i did was get a drink of water. Just as i was going to take a drink, there was another knock on the door. I take a quick drink and put it in the sink. I walk over and open the door yet again.

I swear it's like i'm being watched on purpose...

Well this time it was a girl. No wait, make it two. One looked like the older man so my first assumption is that they were daughter and father. The other one had long bluish black hair and odd white-like eyes. She seemed nervous as well, while the other one seemed to hold herself up strongly. Talk about an odd pair. The blonde smiles at me as does the other.

"Hi I'm Ino and this is Hinata," the blonde girl says in a perky voice. God, i already dislike her. "Nice to meet you," Hinata says in a small, quiet voice. Ok this one seems ok. "Hi...I'm Pay," I say to them opening the door wider, while also inquiring them as to what they wanted. Ino seemed to catch this and says, "Lady Hokage sent us to spend the day with you, as a sort of a friendly welcoming so you don't feel so akward here." Talk about the understatement of the year.

I nodd and step out into the hall with them. I was just happy to be getting out. To tell the truth i am interested to see everything here. We walk out of the building that i was living in at the moment and then i let them sort of lead me. I actually found it good company to be in. Hinata seemed to warm up after a while as did I. Soon we seemed to be joking with each other in an odd manner. Odd as in they would look at me weird whenever i said something that i had to explain.

I think i definantly prefer it here.

-  
Isza immediatly began to look for better parts to make the bomb was desprate to get back as fast as she could.


	14. Chapter 13

Really now? Really? Why can't i just keep my mouth shut about things? I mean you'd think i'de learn since usually everything i say or think about happening comes true! Why in this weirdo world, Why?

Stupid sneeze!

...Sorry i think i need to explain because you're probably sitting there thinking 'Get off the crack girl!' Trust me I wouldn't blame you too much. But here i will now get to the story of what i mean.

Everything was going well. Ino, Hinata, and I were just about to grab something to eat. I had never gotten around to telling them that i was vegetarian so they immediatly pull me into some kind of bar-b-Q place. I was going to tell them when the odd smells began to mix in my nose. This caused me to think about what had happened that night. What i came up with:

SNEEZING=BAD!

So I think it's easy enough to figure out that i sneezed. And where else would i end up but probably twenty thousand miles from the village and somewhere in the forest. I could tell right away that it wasn't the place that I had poofed to before. Don't ask me how, I just know, Ok? I look around before i decide to move, slowly, around. _'Two days since we all were seperated...no make that almost...no two days...hey what's that no...holy crap! that water doesn't look safe!'_ I thought.

Ok where the crap did all of this come from? I'm serious there's water everywhere! I decide to take a closer look and then notice that the water just stopped at a certain place. No it just couldn't be nor...oh right, wrong world. Wait, what's that on top of the water?

HOLY CRAP PEOPLE ARE STANDING ON WATER!

What, did Jesus decide to share his powers with everyone now? I then look down at my own feet, then back at the water. Don't judge me, i am now curious. I don't think i would do much damage if i tried one foot. I reached my right foot out and placed on the water slightly before taking a deep breath and putting my weight on it.

You see i was expecting this: fall into the water, come back up, feel like a total idiot, and get out all wet.

No! Here's what i get instead: Once my full weight was on my foot, some kind of force made me slide out completly on, **ON **, the water and I'm currently standing on it! What the freak? Wait, remember Pay, weirdo world, not normal, quit reacting like that.

And now i'm talking to myself...

Ok i know enough right now that what's going on in front of me was a fight. I get as close as i can and my eyes go wide.

It was Kisame and Weirdo Green Jumpsuit Guy Sr. going at it...oh yeah his name's Guy...oh well.

Wait...there's three other Kisames...Minnie Mouse Girl, White-eyed Girly Man, and Weirdo Green Jumpsuit Guy Jr., who the latter was trapped in some sort of orb made of water.

Like my thinking of names?

Anyways, Guy and Kisame seemed to be deep in the battle. Oh nice one Kisame!...Why am i cheering him on? Oh, ahahaahaha, that was great Guy. Darnit! I've gotta stop that.

Then suddenly, and skipping a lot of stuff, the fight ended with Kisame being defeated. I felt the water deplete under me until there was no trace of it at all. I was still too far back for anyone to tell that i was there. _'Hahahahaa, not so tough now are you Kisame.'_ i taunted in my mind. Then, to my displeasure, i heard one of them say something along the lines of "It's not the real one."

CRAP! i can't win can i?

(with Akatsuki)

Kisame opened his eyes and smirked, "Pay's near here. She was watching the fight." Pein nodded, happy with the news.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be so interested that she'll follow the idiots." Hidan commented with a chuckle.

"We can only wait. She won't go far, on account of her not knowing where to go at all. This isn't her normal terrain and she'll get lost easily. We're almost done here, so once we are Deidara and Sasori will stay and await the upcoming battle that's waiting outside." Pein said.

The eye opened and looked around before the now dead body fell and hit the ground. The shimmering bodies dissapeared and Sasori, in his Hiroku puppet, and Deidara landed on the ground. "I hope she's alright.." Deidara commented glancing/glaring at Hiroku. Sasori inside didn't respond. He hadn't met her any harm...he just thought she deserved the truth.

But she never got the whole one...

Isza flicked through the many channels on the TV, resigned at the moment to relax and try to think of this as a sort of vacation. She didn't feel that Pay was in any danger at the moment...But what she couldn't understand was how she knew how Pay was feeling at all.

What was their connection to each other...?


	15. Chapter 14

Well it's official...I'm lost. Should have just stayed with the others, but noooo i had to be shy all of the sudden and go my own way. Luckily, though, i ran into Naruto and Annoying Pink Girl.

And when i say ran into, i mean **ran into **.I was just walking when suddenly Naruto comes flying out of the trees and crashes into me. And when i say flying out of the trees, i mean...

Darn...

"What are you doing here," Mask Guy asked me, me hearing the obvious bewilderment in his voice. I threw up my hands and said defensivly, "Hey that's what i've been trying to figure out! Nowadays a girl can't seem to sneeze anymore!" I got odd looks but luckily we had to move on. Naruto hoisted me onto his back as they all jumped into the trees. I clung on, my only worry: falling.

And of course, i get on the back of the one going twice the speed of the others. From what i gathered was that they were trying to save a friend...or something like that. Sorry i was still worried about the face to ground ratio that the ground had an unfair advantage on me at this point.

Anywho, we stop and once again everyone was surprised to see me here. But everyone got right back down to business. "Just stand back, Pay." i heard Sakura, yay the right name!, say after a while. Yes i skipped alot of things but right now Kakashi was on the wall about to peel away something and Sakura looked like she was going to pun...HOLY CRAP!

That was my only thought as the boulder in front of us began to crumble and fall after Sakura hit it. At this point, not much was surprising me, I mean come on i walked on water not too long ago!

There was a lot of yelling so i decide to actually go inside. Man now i wish i hadn't! Because who else but the people i'd been trying to get away from, were there. Deidara looked past everyone in front of me and stood up. "Pay, yeah!" Naruto looked back at me questioningly. I only shrug. What do i say? I don't know but if you think of something productive, tell me ok!

The thing, i'm guessing since it looks like a puppet that it's Sasori, beside Deidara commented as well, though i couldn't hear it. Well it must have been to Deidara because he nodded. Then the two somehow got into a fight about art and suddenly Deidara had a big bird beside him that swallowed the body on the ground, then he jumped on it and flew off. Kakashi and Naruto must have taken it upon themselves to go after Deidara because that's what they did.

And i say all of this like it's normal...

I was still at the enterance so i decide that i was a safe distance from the quarrel i could feel coming. Curiousity made me stand where i was, wondering what would happen next. "PAY!" Sakura scream at me. I look to see why only to discover something coming at me. It pushed me back and i hit something that was not the ground. "Hold on, un." Deidara said as he began to take off again.

After a minute i heard someone say, "What did you do with the body?" I look back and see Sasori, the actual one, sitting a little bit behind Deidara. Deidara smirked, "Clones come in handy, yeah. Like yours, mine's fighting off the others. And i thought i was going to get lucky and catch another Jinjuriki, hmm." At this point i'm wondering what i'm sitting on. The other two are facing away from me, and i see a head in front of Deidara so i guess i'm on the tail.

After what seemed like a long time, a hand was put in front of my face. "Sorry forgot about you." Sasori said, again his expression not changing...oh right he's a puppet. I look at the hand warily and out of my periph. i see Deidara glancing behind him untrustingly. I take Sasori's hand and he pulls me up fast.

Too fast because i began to fall backwards, and not onto the tail either. Then i feel myself being blocked in, front and back, by Sasori and Deidara. Deidara had his hands on my waist and Sasori had his hooked under both my arms and crossing each other as if both of them were giving me a hug.

Talk about an akward moment...

Isza looked interestingly at the gory movie that she had flicked to by random. _'They think that's bad? how odd, i've seen worse!' _she thought as she changed her position to get more comfortable


	16. Chapter 15

After that little incident, i decided to keep my distance, not just from Deidara and Sasori, and Madara, but from all of the guys. I was begining to think that i'de never be safe. So much for the village and i had liked it there so much.

Sasori and Deidara kept glancing back at me. I chose to sit towards the back of the bird, as far from them as i possibly could be. It seemed like this flight was never going to end. I prepared myself for a long, boring trip.

So much for that plan because Deidara chose to sit by me once that thought had finished. Sasori, though, remained seated at the edge of the bird. Funny, because there wasn't that much distance from us at all. Deidara was pretending not to notice my anxiety of now both of them. We both sat in silence until Deidara decided to break it.

"So...are you ok, un?" I simply shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing how to respond to anything at the moment. "Come on, Pay. Talk to me." "What do you want me to say!" I snapped in my normal voice, not really feeling up to a yell. Deidara cocked his head and replied with, "Well if you wanted to have just fallen you should have just said so, yeah." I could tell he was trying to either make me feel guilty or to see the brighter side. It didn't work because all i could think of was what would have happened if i had just fallen off the darn thing.

"At this point i think a nice fall and quick death due to the contact of the ground would be nice," I said. Then, as if the sarcasm wasn't enough, i decided to keep going, cutting Deidara off from what he was about to say, "You'de only replace me with another one."

I saw Sasori flinch slightly and i could also see the hurt and guilty look in Deidara's eyes. "Pay.." Once again i cut him off. "No don't start. You know it's true. You all have been playing me, acting like you were trying to make me feel welcome and to fit into your odd lives. Well you know what? I will **never** fit into your lifestyle, because i have already been in another too long to be anything but comfortable here. Yes death right now sounds like a trump card."

I waited to see if one of them would respond. Surprisingly, it was Sasori who did. "Pay you're wrong. We want you here because we enjoy having you around." "No. You want me here so you don't have to exchange another one of your precious experiments. How would you like it if you were actually changing into a person you're usually not? I have had to get used to being like Izsa and you know what? I bet she's having the same affects. Ever think of that? I mean..." I was cut off as i saw Sasori quickly, and angrily, stand up and walk over to me where he pushed me back and climbed over me. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of my head.

There's that feeling again...

I couldn't move an inch of my body, not even my head. But i could see around me enough to see that Deidara was under this control as well. I could tell by the look on his face and the sounds of him straining that he was trying to break it. Sasori's eyes had never left mine and, despite the emotionless face, i could tell by the look in his eyes that he was mad. "Pay, it's your turn to listen to me. No one is here to help you this time. You keep saying that you're unhappy here and that you might as well die, but you just can't."

I gave him a look that asked why, since i took his 'your turn to listen' comment a little too seriously. "You have no idea why we've kept the project going. You have no idea how many we have lost. You have no idea of the different lives those girls led. Each of them got to choose where they wanted to go, and what they wanted to end up doing. We never forced them to be in the Akatsuki. They could have been if they wanted. That was...until the accident."

Ok now i have to admit i'm curious. I had forgotten the position i was in and i looked at him to conitnue. He seemed to hesitate for a long time. Then he finally answered. "Pay the accident was when you, Isza, and Tsukiko all came out of one tube...at once."

"Sasori! No! We're not supposed to tell any of them about it, yeah," Deidara yelled, seeming to struggle more. Sasori cast him a glance that said 'I don't care' and turned back to me. "But i thought..." "That you were only twins? No. That's what Pein told us to say when it came time to tell all of you." I heard Deidara growl, of all things, obviously mad.

Once again Sasori ignored him. "You were all different, just like everyone else. Isza was talkative enough and immediatly took a liking to the ninja life. Tsukiko was very quiet and never talked. She was always observing. And you...were just different. You came out breathing and fully functioning but your body was reacting in an odd way. You don't remember any of this because...we locked it into your mind before we sent you onto that other world. It was me and Itachi who was sent to take you and pick your family. The ones i picked agreed to act as if you had been born by the mother...but just to be sure that they didn't slip Itachi created an alternate story in you and the chosen family's mind."

"So why are you telling me this," I asked, wondering when he was getting to the point. "Why was i sent away?" Sasori looked away for a split second. "Tsukiko...tried to kill you..."

Isza sneezed. _'Crap! Wait...I'm still in the same place as before...odd.'_ Isza furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't believe that she has been in this world for so long. It was taking an effect on her and the only reason she knew was because it took her until the current day to figure out that the whole family was under one of Itachi's influences.

_'I should have noticed it the moment i met them...'_ she thought almost angry at herself.


	17. Chapter 16

Sasori looked away from my eyes now that he had said that. I heard Deidara groan and shut his eyes. "Why? What happened? Why did it change the project?" Sasori looked back up to me and for once i waited for him to continue. Hey shoot me! I bet you're as curious as i am!

"Well I'll answer each question as you have asked. Tsukiko took to the saying 'I'm not quiet, I'm plotting' rather well. Never before has any of the girls had to encounter each other as they were, so there was never problems before. The only reason you three's case was different was because..."

"You all lived past a week, un."

We both glance up at Deidara who still had his eyes shut. He opened them and explained, "What? It's already out, yeah. Might as well help you explain." With a nod Sasori moves to a sitting position, pulling me with him so that I was sitting with them now.

And woot! I can move again!

Uh...anyways, I look to them to continue, too stunned for words. Sasori was the one to continue, like i thought he would. "Earlier I lied. We were never able to send anyone out because they all literally shriveled up and di..." Both Deidara and Sasori paused, looking like they had a 'a look what's that!' moment.

Now that i think about it Hidan and Kakuzu had the same expression before they left me with the nice people. I mean i know i was unconcious at the time but i overheard what had happened when they thought i was asleep. They had a spaced out look for all of like two seconds.

They seemed to snap out of it and they were looking at each other with I guess worry, which was how Deidara looked, since I can't guess with Sasori. They both got up and moved back to the front of the bird, without another word. What the hell! I'm sorry but in my book that's rude and I don't appreciate it. I had a half a mine to go over there and demand that they continue what we were talking about.

But you have to remember that i said **half **a mind meaning that the other half told me to stay seated in fear of falling again. So i decide to listen to it. _'What the crap was up with that? That was some interesting stuff...probably because it had to do with the reason i'm here. Darn how i wish that i could understand how everything worked here!'_ I look to them again to see that they were whispering to each other.

I'm not stupid enough, though, to try and eavesdrop.

I decide that the best thing i could do was to wait out the ride. I lay on my side and turn with my back to them. I have no idea where we are going but i am tired. I shut my eyes and sigh lightly and then slowly drift to sleep.

Deidara looked back at Pay's sleeping form. "How did he know, un?" he asked. Sasori shrugged. "I don't know how but he just does. There's nothing we can do about it." Deidara sighed but silently agreed.

After a small silence Deidara asks, "What do you think he will do now?" Sasori sighs. "I honestly don't know. He might just finish telling her but then again he was really strict on not telling any of them. He could just leave her totally in the dark with the rest of the story but then I think he knows that she wouldn't stop until someone told her. Or..."

Deidara looked at Sasori. "You don't really think he would really do that would he, yeah?" Sasori shrugged. "Who knows? It might just have to crack down to that, even though no one wants that." Deidara shook his head angrily but didn't reply.

After about an hour or two, they reached the hideout. Deidara landed that bird and Sasori picked up Pay in his arms. Pay unconciously snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Deidara looked at Sasori weird and Sasori had the same look on his face as well. Once Deidara disposed of the bird, they walked into the hideout where they were met by Pein.

Pein looks down at the sleeping girl and motions for them to give her to him. Sasori obliged, trying not to anger the Akatsuki leader any more than he was already. Pein cradled Pay carefully and turned motioning for the two to follow him. They walked in an almost akward silence to the sort of meeting room. Once there Pein placed Pay in a chair where she slumped slightly.

He turned to the other members that were in the room. Everyone was waiting for Pein to say something but the truth was, Pein didn't know where to start. "What gave you the idea that it was ok," he asked turning his gaze to Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was the first to answer, "She deserves to know." Deidara gave a small nod of agreement. Pein shook his head. "That doesn't work. I'm ok with her knowing about the project but not what happened with it. She doesn't need to know about Tsukiko or about why we've kept the project going...or more importantly how."

Things got quiet until there was movement in Pay's chair. Her breathing came out in gasps as if she were struggling for air. Everyone's focus immediatly changed as Itachi and Pein rushed over to her. They tried to shake her awake but she starts to flail kicking and throwing punches in her sleep. "Pay!" Itachi tries again. She suddenly wakes up with a scream and flips out of the chair landing on her feet in a crouch.

Slowly she gets up looking at everyone like she didn't know who they were and saw them as a possible threat. "This is what i wanted to avoid..." Pein whispered as an evil chuckle was heard from the back of the room.

Evil, viloent thoughts. They never went away, not since those idiots decided to lock her up. Only one way to get her out though and that's for sister to know the truth.

Sasori, you were always dimwitted. You probably needed to find a better way to keep your chakra than to keep your heart. The heart does twisted things to you. She always knew better. The silent type, she knew more than any of her two wonderful sisters. Nothing was wrong until those men, those loathesome men, decided to seperate them.

That's when the thoughts made their appearance in her mind. Never before had she felt so ripped apart when she heard of this news. They were going to simply send them away. Sweet, innocent, and unaware Pay. Many times she had sat by her ingnorant sister, trying to get through to her. She would never be able to survive without her. Never.

Isza, poor Isza. She was the best candidate for joining. She was always loud and easily made things out. She took everything, anything, and all things from the attention that Pay needed. They have the power to make her better, to wake her up from her seemingly endless nightmares.

Soft skin, so soft even through her sleep. She was so beautiful and perfect in her eyes. They all had different eyes, but Pay's would never open and see her sister, stroking her arm soothingly in hopes for her to wake up.

Never again. Never. They couldn't take her away. Pay is her's! Isza doesn't matter, she just wanted to blend in with the monsters of Akatsuki. Oh how she hated being with them. Oh how she hated everything that they were. She hated them for not waking Pay up, and now hated them for sending her off.

Never! She wouldn't allow it. And now she gets that chance to save her beloved sister.

No longer locked up.

No longer with the secrets.

No longer will Pay be helpless to the eyes of that disgusting man! She hated him the most. How he would touch her, even if it's just a caressing of the cheek. How he would speak sweetly to her, like it would make everything better. How he would...kiss her gently on the lips while silently a tear would drop.

Disgusting! Simply disgusting! No one knew how he really was. How he would hold her hand tightly, probably bruising it. Rarely was she aloud into Pay's sanctum, if only that word was true. Stupid Leader...He thought that Pay was in a safe, sanctuary like place. But no. She never was. He might have never have truly hurt her, but she knew better than to trust that judgement.

Then why? Why did they do this to her?

Isza was beginning to become depressed. She had no idea how to get back. Nothing came to mind. The death theory went out the window when she found that she couldn't get anything in this world that would allow her to even injur herself without someone knowing.

Isza layed down on the futon in the room. She was suddenly very tired and exhausted. Since this happened often to her, it wasn't very odd except for the fact that she had only woken up a hour ago. She pushed her uneasy thoughts aside and then slowly slinked into sleep


	18. Chapter 17

What's happening now? You have got to be flipping kidding me! I can see what I'm doing but i have no reaction to what my body is doing. I can't even think because there is a humming voice in my mind that's...familiar?

How am i even able to move like this? I somehow ditched the Akatsuki and they weren't following for some reason. My body just kept moving as fast as it could, which was too fast for my _normal_ eyes. I felt like throwing up but i didn't. For some reason the humming was soothing and like i said before...Familiar.

Finally I stopped and i dropped to my knees as i gained control of my body again. But the humming didn't stop. I looked around for the source as i stood up. I slowly turned around, totally aware of everything that moved. Once i made a full circle, I came face to face with a girl who was a mirror image of myself.

Am I in the Hall of Illusions?

No this girl was real, I could tell as she smiled sweetly and started to walk towards me. Normally i would have backed away and turned tail and run, but this was different...I felt safe and calm for the first time in a while. And let's face it looking back at the past few weeks it's been pretty hetic!

"Pay...i'm so glad we finally get to meet," the girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around me and held me tight. "Tsukiko," I ask hesitantly. She pulls back and smiles wider while nodded her head.

So I do have a twin! That's exciting. I decide to take my chances with her and just ask her up front, "Can you tell me everything?" Tsukiko nodded again and we both sat down, her beside me stroking my hand. It's like she can't stand to not be touching me.

"I'll make things easier and just show you through my eyes."

Before i could ask she places a hand on my forehead and I start to invision everything through Tsukiko's eyes...

_"You can't take her," Tsukiko yelled out at Pein. Kakuzu was holding her back from attacking the Akatsuki leader. "It has to be done," Pein said as he nodded at Itachi and Sasori, who was holding Pay in his arms. The two men nod as well and start to walk away._

The vision changes to a different time.

_Isza and Tsukiko were being taken for the first time to see their sister Pay. Tsukiko was excited. Tsukiko looked at Isza and she noticed that she was asking Itachi questions about her, and Itachi wasn't giving anything in return._

They enter the room and the first thing you see is a small girl in the bed. The two both run up to opposites sides of the bed. Isza is smiling while she strokes Pay's cheek. Tsukiko on the other hand, was staring in awe of the beautiful girl in front of her. Sure she looked just like herself, but in her mind she was so much more wonderful. You see a gloved hand reach out and move a stray piece of hair from the face. Even through the glove, she felt a overwhelming warmth of love for her handicaped sister.

Isza stayed by her side for only two hours, and in Tsukiko's mind you could hear all the discrimination toward that particular sister. Just looking at Pay's unmoving features, Tsukiko knew that she would never leave her sister's side. Unfortunatly the Akatsuki had different plans. 

The visions kept coming showing how Tsukiko fought for her and hated the same as her. When it was over and Tsukiko pulled away i did nothing but stare ahead. "But...why did you try to kill me," I asked looking at her a bit shaken now. I mean come on, you can't tell me that you woulnd't have the same reaction...and shut up, no one cares if you wouldn't...

Tsukiko looks at me and smiles. "If I can't be with you, then no one can," she says. Holy crap! Does she have an incest problem? Come on I know you're thinking the same thing. That's just to flipping weird!

After i escape from my initial shock i stand up and in a split second she follows. I do the only thing that i thought possible...Run like Hell is coming for me! Cowardly, yes, smart, maybe, chance of success...zero. I mean i only thought this through in a split second. Then i remembered the fast run to the clearing. I wondered if I could do the same thing...but i'm not about to try.

Sister, dear sister, how could you? She did everything for you. She didn't want you to become curupt with this world, but you choose to run from her. Tsukiko is trying to protect you, Tsukiko isn't crazy.

How would you know how strong you are without me? "What the..?" Tsukiko's mouth was covered with a cloth that had a distinct smell on it, they've used it before. 'No! not again! I hate you!' she tried to yell out but they were only distrout thoughts in her mind as she went blank.

Pein let Tsukiko slip from his arms and onto the ground. Sasori went quickly to work, restraining her like she was before. Soon there was no trace of the small girl on the ground. "Then i guess it's out," Konan asks. At the moment the Akatsuki had gone to catch up to the two girls. Tsukiko was strong and if the girl's plan went through like she had planned, then the entire Akatsuki would have been needed.

"We aren't in the clear yet," Kakuzu points out like he knew what everyone was thinking. He knew first hand the wrath of the girls. "Yes," Pein verified, "Now that she knows everything, her inner power will break through again." "What are we going to have to do if it comes down to that," Kisame asks.

Things got quiet, some dreading the answer they knew was going to come. "We'll have to...kill her..."

Isza looked around. She had just expirienced flashes from the past...with Tsukiko in them. 'Then that means...No!' Isza stood up. "I have to get back, Pay, I remeber you now! I remember everything. I need to help, i don't want to see that again!" she said in a whisper.

She gathers some provisions and then reminds herself of something. She goes into the living room where the mother, father, and brother currently resided. They were talking about something when she entered. "What is it Isza," the mother asks.

Isza made the appropriete handsign and whispered, "Release!" The three blinked and slumped in their seats as Isza felt the justu lift off of them. "Thanks for taking care of my sister, you just need to call the authorities when you wake up and tell them that your daughter has run away. When the search is called off, you will move on slowly in life," she states setting another type of jutsu.

She then returns back to the bedroom and puts the bag of provisions on her back. "I know how to get back now...i'm coming sisters..." she said as she closed her eyes and reopened them to find herself admist all of the very surprised Akatsuki.

"Then...it can't be..." Pein states.


	19. Chapter 18

Isza looked between all of the members, not bothering to hide her anger. She shook off the backpack and threw it at Pein, who caught it before it hit him. "I'll take care of it," she said through gritted teeth. She turned around and ran in the direction that she sensed Pay had gone.

_'I can't believe it! I remeber it all now...why they kept the project going and how,'_ she thought as she saw what had happened that very day.

_'No you can't take her," Tsukiko yelled as Kakuzu restrained her. Itachi didn't glance back at the enraged girl as Sasori picked up the unconcious one. Isza walked into the room and took in all of the tension and anger. "Tsukiko, calm down. Don't you want her to be happy," Pein said calmly, trying to reason with her. "She won't be happy! She needs me," Tsukiko yelled at him, one arm breaking from Kakuzu's grasp only to be restrained with his black threads._

"What..what are you doing," Isza asked. Pein looked at Isza and then nodded. She suddenly was being held as well. She looked behind her to see her captor; Zetsu. "Let go! What are you doing with Pay?"

"We're sending her away," Pein began simply, as if it wasn't a big deal, "You three are too dangerous to keep together yo-" He was cut off by the sound of metal clanking together. All eyes turned to see Itachi holding off Tsukiko with a kunai. Tsukiko had a kunai as well and is desperatly trying to get by him to Pay. "If I can't have her, no one can," she exclaimed.

"Itachi, Sasori, quick," Pein ordered. Itachi lept back and in a flash the three were gone. Tsukiko screamed out in loss of her beloved sister. Isza began to resist against Zetsu who only held her tighter. "Let go," she kept commanding, though she couldn't see herself living up to any threats if he didn't. She just respected those of the Akatsuki too much. But this time they had gone too far. She loved Pay and had been secretly seeing her late every night just to be with her. Pay is her sister, no matter what Tsukiko said.

She broke free of Zetsu and ran at Pein and beat at him with her fists lightly. "Why? You jerk," she said swiftly kicking him in the shin. Pein didn't flinch but pushed her away and motioned for her and Tsukiko to follow him. That's what they did. Tsukiko was fuming and glaring daggers into Pein's back while all Isza did was hang her head in defeat of losing her sister.

They enter a room and she looks up. She had been in here before with Tsukiko when Pein explained how they came here. Suddenly Pein turns around with a serious look on his face. "You two can't be together any more," he began. Tsukiko and Isza look at each other and their expressions change. "No! You can't take her too," Tsukiko exclaims. Pein looks at Isza for her reaction but she only looked back down tears welling up in her eyes.

Pein nodds and the two girls felt arms around them. When Tsukiko looks between her and Isza, she noticed that the same person was holding both of them...and the same person stood in between them.

Madara Uchiha.

"I'll take it from here, Pein." Pein nods and walks out of the room. Madara steps out from between them and doesn't turn around for a minute as if the glass tubes that surrounded them were very interesting. He turns around to be met with to very evil glares being served to him by two very similar looking girls.

"Funny, the only way to tell you apart is your eyes," he states in an absentminded way. It was true while the three looked the same, Isza had onyx eyes with red pupils, Tsukiko had purple pupils, and Pay had normal brown eyes.

"Cut the crap, you jerk," Tsukiko growls out. Isza had regained her composure and added, "For once i agree with Tsukiko...you jerk." Madara chuckled evily and steps in front of Isza. He placed a hand on her cheek and went down to her eye level. "Isza, you treat me as bad as Suki, yet you treat everyone else with respect...and you even know who i am," he states almost as if contradicting her. Isza never let her eys falter from his as she said, "Because i've seen how you look at Pay. You're a dispisable man that doesn't deserve respect."

Madara chuckled and raised his hand. He brought it down hard on her cheek. Isza looked back at him with surprise as she felt a small trickle of blood run down her cheek. He didn't say anything as he was gone and she heard the same slap only seconds after Tsukiko bit his hand, drawing blood, probably for him using the nickname he had given her.

"You have to realize that you three are only projects, so getting to the point," He stopped and looked at Isza as if he was giving a once over on what he was about to say, "You are staying here. Everyone agrees that you would make Akatsuki 'proud'. So that just leaves you," He turns to Tsukiko with an evil smirk, "You have a great power and you know it. That's why you know if you kill one of your sisters you'de get their powers. You greed for power while you also want to be with Pay forever...that's why you will be kept here."

Tsukiko looked at him oddly. Madara suddenly made a handsign and Tsukiko disappeared. Isza looked at the man in front of her with new fear. "Don't worry," Isza jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and she realized that they were the only ones in the room. "She's going to keep the project going. Everyone that comes out, their power will feed to the three of you...but you won't be able to use it because we won't allow you to...unless I say so."

"I'd kill myself before i let myself be used by you," Isza growled out. Madara turns her around and kisses her. She pushes back forcefully and he let her go, to her surprise. Suddenly she felt woozy and then things went black...

Isza shook her head. 'I know what he did now and i must catch Pay.'

I must get away. Hey that's all i've been thinking about since i've started this little run. I mean i am **running **. As to how fast i'm doing it and how it's being done, i leave to someone else to find out. But darn it, i still don't have to answers to some of my questions! The Akatsuki turned up before i had a chance to...

Ok that's a lie to make myself feel better and to have a reason to run...

So now i figure i can stop because for some odd reason I could tell that no one was nearby. Funny thing, when i stopped i wasn't without the ability to breathe. Odd yes, Me complaining...No.

"Pay," I hear someone yell. Ok give me a freaking break!

I turned and saw someone that looked just like me. "Holy crap! Tsukiko don't scare me," I say like the idiot i was. Then i realized something, this girl, while she looked like me, had a different smile than Tsukiko had had. This girl had a smile that said 'Oh my gosh i havn't seen you in so long, but there's still danger.'

"...Isza!"

I point at her and then we both burst out laughing at my sudden realization and action i took of calling it out. When i regain my composure i see that she was now in front of me with a serious but happy look on her face. How she accomplised that one...i won't look into. "So I am a triplet," I ask and she simply nods her head.

"Pay i am so happy to finally meet you without your eyes closed and in a bed," Isza says but continues before i could respond, "but we need to go, Akatsuki isn't too far behind. I'll explain whatever you want when we get away."

I nod and then she hugs me. "For now i will help awaken your powers only slightly so you can be near the same level as me." I suddenly felt the said surge of power and i could feel my body change with it.

She pulls away and smiles brightly. I give her an odd look. I just then noticed how her eyes were colored...then i remebered how odd Tsukiko's were too. Isza pulls out something shiny and reflective and i look at my eyes. They looked mostly clouded like they were trying to decide what color to go to.

"Our eyes never did that...you really are the strongest," she states. We both turn to the same noise, the sound of ten different footsteps about five miles away. That amazed me...i could use that for listening to see if the gossip's about me.

Both of us turn and start to run at the same speed. To where i don't really care. I have found this new happiness for the moment. And i could tell Isza was just as happy as i was.

"They're moving again," Itachi states. He chose to run ahead of everyone else. "Very good. Pick up the pace," Pein orders.

Deidara lagged behind with Hidan. "What are you moping about," Hidan says to him. "Probably the same thing you are, yeah," Deidara states obviously.

It's true most of them were against the idea of getting rid of the two girls that had kept the Akatsuki bright. Though Pay was unconcious and mostly freaked out whenever they had met, but most everyone liked having her around. Itachi was at the front so he could get them first, try to reason with them so that they didn't have to kill them. Pein wasn't too far behind him. The 'family friend' thing was something he named because he had used his blood, like everyone else, in the expiriment.

The only thing that worried him was the fact that while that meant the three of them had some kind of power like each of the members, he couldn't find Madara.

"Hello girls."

Isza and I stop and look in horror as to who stood in front of us.

Madara...with a knife...holding it to Tsukiko's throat.


	20. Chapter 19

I pause. What else am I to do? I don't have any idea what i am able to with this new power and add the fact that someone elses life was at stake...We're screwed.

Isza aparently didn't think so because she had a determined look on her face as she glared at the man. Tsukiko just stared ahead as if she was in a trance-like state of mind. I finally bring myself to look at Madara's face to assess what he was possibly thinking.

...What the crap...'assess'?

I see that his face is blank as he now glanced between all three girls. There was a thick tension in the air and i felt it hard. In a normal situation i would have yelled something ridiculous just to break off the tension but i have to remind you, and myself, that this isn't normal. This was a man, with a knife, holding it to my sister's neck.

Someone finally spoke. "This brings back memories doesn't," Madara says looking at Isza. He doesn't give her a chance to respond as he turns his gaze to me. I, feeling very bold for some reason, didn't break his eye contact as he said, "Except your here and can help...wait no you can't because you don't know what you power is..."

Oh now the little S.O.B is taunting me! Oh no he did-ent!

Ummmm anyways, I felt my fist clench. Isza beside me turns and grabs my wrist. "As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. Go hide, i'll save Tsukiko." I look at her with disbelievment. This sounds like something from a movie, and Isza was trying to be a hero. That always ends up wrong. The one who wants to play hero usually ends up dying or very badly injured.

Madara chuckles. We both turn to him. "As heartpulling as that sounds, i'm afraid i can't let you do that. You three have been becoming a nuisance to the Akatsuki for too long. I'm sorry to say this but i'm going to have to get rid of all you right here, right now."

As soon as those words left his mouth he slit Tsukiko's throat and her body drops to the ground as she clutched at the torn part and gasped for air that the blood wouldn't allow. He quickly moves and appears behind Isza who turns ready for him. I could follow them now and was amazed to see Isza controling things to block him off...kind of like Sasori did to control me...

I watched in amazment at how both of them moved. Everything that Isza threw literally at the man, just went right through him. I began to think if he was just a ghost that everyone could see, but then remembered that i was another world, not _Casper_.

Isza dodged one of his hits and then a sword comes out of no where. She starts to attack him with it while all he used was a kunai knife. I alone found that amazing and wondered how anyone could possibly bring this guy down. Seriously, I want to know. Once someone tells me that they can defeat him...call me up please!

I turned to see that Tsukiko had stopped moving and lay in a pool of her own blood. Now i should know better than to turn back around because once i did i fell back onto the ground as Madara stood before me. I look behind him to see Isza still alive but struggling to move.

How did he do that in such a short amount of time? I don't know but i think i shouldn't even care. Is this really how it's going to end? I look between my two sisters again and then remeber my 'family' back home. They had taken me away from that, they are the reason that i no longer live that happy life. I felt anger and rage now. Madara smirked and starts to reach down for me. But i was no longer there. He turns around to face me to see something strange...

Things were quiet as the Akatsuki still continued to search. No one had anything to say, no one had anything to talk about. Well without bringing up the obvious. Things though didn't end when Sasori finally speaks up, "Leader, there's something i don't understand. When we began the project you asked us each for a sample of out blood. You explained to us that it's to make the subjects stronger but.."

"ARe you going to beat around the bush or get right to the question," Pein asks, not in the mood for a drawn out explanation.

"Ok, since the girls came from the same tube...wouldn't that mean that they split the powers?"

Things were quiet again. Pein and everyone thought about this question. After a little bit, he answers, "Yes that's true." Everyone had something to say.

But they stopped when they heard Itachi say, "There they are."

They all jump down into a clearing that was needless to say, a very surprising sight. Tsukiko in her own blood, a shaking Isza on the ground and..."Pay stop," Pein exclaims as he dashes forward to the girl that was about to kill the true Akatsuki leader. He turns her around and steps back. Madara uses this distraction to slip away from everyone.

Pay stares at him breathing harshly through gritted teeth, which was enough to display her anger. "What is it," Kakuzu asks, stating the quesiton that everyone was thinking. Everyone steps forward to see what the fuss was about. Everyone was dumfounded.

In Pay's eyes there was a combination of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan...


	21. Chapter 20

I look between all of them. Ok now that's just plain odd...I can see clearly and i can detect every movement around me. I again glance around at all of them this time with questioning. Well i was questioning two things.

One: What just happened?

I'm serious! I have no idea what just happened. One minute Madara is about to kill me. Then I'm standing in front of the other Akatsuki people. Last time i checked that wasn't normal!

Itachi seemed to have caught my confusion and asked, "You don't remeber what happened do you?" Everyone, excluding me who nodded, looked at Itachi questioningly. Itachi doesn't say anything as he kept eye contact with me. I no longer found his red contacts creepy since i guess i've gotten used to them. Though i still found it odd that these people seemed to wear them 24/7.

"Is that true," Pein asks looking back at me. Once again i nod. He sighs and turns me around. I look and see that my sisters were just as Madara had left them. Then my eyes caught what Pein wanted me to see. Around the clearing were marks of blood that led to where I was standing. Destroyed trees, as in uprooted and slashed, and upturned dirt, like someone had been in a scrap, followed the path.

"Who.." I was cut off by Pein, who still hasn't let go of me much to my disliking, "You did this." I turn and look at him to see if he was serious. And of course he was. I start to shake my head as i stepped back. I look down at my hands and found them slightly battered and they had spots of crimson red on them that i gathered was blood. I shook them quickly trying to get the substance off. When it didn't, I turn and wipe it on the closet person, which happened to be Pein. Hey i didn't want it on my clothing though i'm sure it already was.

I see his eyes flash with annoyance but at this point i didn't care. And it goes along with my second question.

Why was everyone looking at me weirdly?

I had half a mind i would comment on how staring was rude, but I don't think i'm in the position to say anything figuring that i just wiped blood on the leader of the Akatsuki. So instead i just continue to questioning stare between the members, hoping that someone would catch my question.

Well someone that i never thought would catch it, did. Kakuzu, who now i notice is standing to my right beside Pein, says, "Does someone have a mirror?" Suddenly this tail looking thing is in front of me and i follow with my eyes to see that it's coming from Sasori's stomach. My first reaction is to quickly back up from it because it was small and sharp, but what looked back in the small reflection took me by surprise.

"Holy crap when did i get these contacts?"

My eyes were as red as Madara's and Itachi's, but along with it they had rings that went across my eyes, like Pein's. It's like they're combined. I look up to more odd stares directed at me. It took me all of two seconds to realize that i had said that out loud. The weird tail thing is retracted back to Sasori and it disappears underneath his cloak.

No one says anything. What do i expect? A friendly chat with them since we all get along so swimmingly...i need to get away from this world...

"Pay," Pein finally starts, "do you honestly think that all these things, the walking on water, our eyes, Sasori's chakra strings, Kisame's and Zetu's obvious differences, and this world...is all fake? That they're only effects and we're only actors trying to fool you?" I look at him and nod slightly. There were sighs around the members. And soon i get what i wanted, but now regret, before..a conversation.

"Pay you felt the real effects of my strings when i controled you."

From Sasori.

"You saw my eyes change from normal to back right before you."

Itachi states, careful to leave out the other one.

"You've seen me sink into the ground. **Idiot that should be proof enough!**"

Guess who that one was.

Finally i got tired of it. I put up my hands and they all stop. Once i got their attention, and a well needed adrenaline boost, i spoke, "Let me clarify. When you brought me here you left a lot of things out. You tried to make me believe that I was crazy, tried obviously to hide something, and in the end you're trying to convince me that this was all real? I'm not stupid! I've known for some time now that this is all real...it's just unnatural and lets face it! I can't adapt to something i was thrown into that you all have been living with your whole lives."

Aha! I won with my logic!

The only reason i say this is because everyone looked either away from me or at the ground. I turn so that my back is to them. "You said before that the original plan was to send us on all our seperate ways, am i right?" When i got no answer i turn to look back at them. Pein nodded. I turned back around, making sure i didn't look across the clearing directly, and started walking away.

I was suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms and everything went black.


	22. Epilogue

"Darn it!"

That small phrase said it all for the Akatsuki members. They weren't 100% sure what had happened, but the one thing they were for sure of was that Pay was kidnapped.

Itachi hadn't been looking or focusing, just like eveyone else. So there was no way to tell who had taken her. They would just have to rely on their ninja abilities to track her down and recover her.

At least they hoped they would...

In the clearing, everything is quiet and empty. The two bodies of the girls lay right next to each other, with plans to come back and dispose of the bodies later.

Or would there be a later? One started to move and she sat up lightly rubbing the scar where her throat was slit. She looked over at her sister to see that she was waking up as well.

"This isn't good sister," Tsukiko says looking at Isza. "No it isn't. Tell me Tsukiko, do you want to let our sister go again?" Tsukiko smirked. "I'm afraid i'll take that as a rhetorical question, dear Isza."

They both got up. "We have to find her before the others...and before she gets hurt. While she got the power, you got immortality and i got puppet features. Darn him. He's the only one that knew how to drain me. But getting back to the point, we need to find her and fast."

"Yes...lets. Dearest sisters! We shall be together from now one, away from those wretched men! They were fools to split their blood amoungst us, even if unintenional!" They both turn and run off in the same direction they sensed Pay's signature of power.

"Did you get her?"

"I wouldn't be back if I hadn't."

"Don't get testy with me! Just place her here."

Now these were new voices. One was hissy and mostly commanding and the other was well let's put it this way, he was carrying me and i had the thought that he was a nerd.

I felt myself being placed gently in some kind of chair. "She's awake." Dang! i thought i was doing a pretty good job looking like i was still in a knocked out state. Stupid nerd...

Don't point out the Oxymoron...dang it!

I give up the charade and open my eyes slowly. "Welcome, Pay." I looked at the source of the voice.

_'Holy crap! i was kidnapped by Michael Jackson!_

**Yes i know i ended this one pretty fast but i want to finish Otogakure...what? because it's been on the same chapter for like a year and i have great chapter ideas. That and this will have a third story that will end it. **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (Ie, Payton)**


End file.
